


Just Say It

by LaiquendiElf



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaiquendiElf/pseuds/LaiquendiElf
Summary: Éowyn has a hard time putting her feelings into words.





	Just Say It

Author's note: Just a little Legolas/Eowyn fic because I needed to write something. It's total fluff, but hopefully you enjoy it.

I couldn't stand it anymore. The words just needed to come out. So I let them.

"I can't live without you."

He looked down at me, those blue eyes meeting my own. "What are you saying?" His voice was hopeful, scared.

I put my hand in his, "I'm saying that… I'm saying that…" I couldn't say it. The words lodged in my throat, threatening to choke me if they stayed in, but my fear of rejection kept pushing them deeper in.

"Please, Eowyn. Just say it," he pleaded, "just let the words out."

"I, I think I love you." And immediately I could breathe again. And then he was kissing me, and I kissed him back. His hands tangled in my hair, mine wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to me. I didn't want that moment to end. Didn't want to return to the reality of a broken world that we had no chance of saving. Didn't want to risk losing this one person I had come to trust so fully. But it ended too quickly. He pulled back, and I was breathless once again.

"Say it again."

"I love you."

He sighed, smiling as he moved his hands to my waist. "You are absolutely perfect. And I love you so much."

I ducked my head. "Will you, y'know, ki.." I couldn't finish the request before his lips were on mine again. My hands found their way into his hair, mussing up the braids there. We were two souls, so miraculously brought together, so perfectly matched. Both so stubborn in our ways. Him, never letting me go, me not wanting to let myself go.

I'd never been kissed like this before. So tenderly, so passionately. And it was the most perfect moment I've ever had in my entire life. I finally pulled away, blushing.

"Thank you."


End file.
